


Consummation

by Abraxas (Qlippoth)



Series: The 6ixth Session [24]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Inuyasha Issekiwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qlippoth/pseuds/Abraxas
Summary: Naraku expresses his affection and lust for Mrs. Higurashi in the strangest of ways.Issekiwa 2008 Close 3rd Place
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome's Mother/Naraku
Series: The 6ixth Session [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611058
Kudos: 1





	Consummation

Originally Published March 16, 2008

* * *

It was late when Mrs. Higurashi returned from school to home.

Ambling across the gates she was delighted by the garden. It was groomed and manicured though the family ignored it. Indeed did not plant it. Yet the specimens were award-worthy though it were tended by secret, tireless workers.

One of the flowers stood above the rest.

She stroked its frilled, exaggerated tip, its sloped, curved petals - violet and silk - and it shivered if sensitive to contact.

Would it be too much too soon to present to her teacher? Her Master Onigumo? No, no!

"He wouldn't be interested," she concluded.

Suddenly she chilled by dread. Overcome by a brooding kind of doom. And it was drawing nearer, closer.

Like prey to predator she gazed about the temple but there was nothing to be seen.

She ran toward the house, heart racing and hands trembling. Her body tensed expecting something - anything - to happen. The sense of fear impending upon climax was as intense as it was unbearable.

She thrust into a doorway and crashed through a web that had been spun across it. She screamed at the shock. She grabbed at the strands, blindly, she brushed it away. Even as it crumpled into thick, heavy wads of white everywhere.

Nearby a colony of spiders erupted out of that flower. And there, within its spreading, throbbing petals, a smile splattered across a face of eight, piercing eyes. It retreated content by the consummation.

* * *


End file.
